


Newbie

by Kaesa



Series: Unspeakable Madness [7]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: hp100, Crack, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 03:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesa/pseuds/Kaesa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The first time Percy ate in the Ministry of Magic cafeteria, the only healthy green thing in his salad was a frog."  A drabble written from the prompt "new."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Newbie

The first time Percy ate in the Ministry of Magic cafeteria, the only healthy green thing in his salad was a frog.

The second time, the Unspeakables' Tarot card game caused the table to collapse.

The third time, several surprisingly ambulatory pepperpots armed with sporks had carried his sandwich away, and he decided to go back up to work with an empty stomach.

The woman in the lift gaped. "Goodness, do people actually still eat in the cafeteria?" she asked.

"Not anymore," said Percy, scowling. "_My_ lunch got stolen by pepperpots."

She snorted. "Yes, they do that. Are you new?"


End file.
